The Penguin Server
by ShiroChibiTiger
Summary: PewDiePie wakes up with a high-pitched sound right next to his ear. When he wakes up, he discovers that his in a complete different place that where he was before. When he finds Cry and Ken in this unknown place, together as a team, try to survive in this dimension...


Author's Note: Okaaaay~ Guys, so this is my first serious (kinda) fan fiction. :L To be honest, I'm not much of a writer, but I was bored, so why not? I decided to make it based on real life people, three gamers that really inspire me. This probably won't make much sense, because I suck at stories *shrug* If I feel like I have to fix it somehow, I will re-edit it and stuff. xD

I'm quite the comedy person, so I always TRY to like, slip in a joke here and there. w No matter how series it is.

I might turn this into a series depending on how much people want me to continue it. (I'm not quite sure if you want me to continue anyways *sulk*)

Anyways, enjoy if you can~

The first thing the young Swedish man had heard was a loud, stinging electronic noise right next to his ear. He opens his eyes as he doesn't recognize his surroundings. He could think in his mind was "Where am I?" as he sat up with a clueless face.

He looked around. The place looked like an ordinary mansion… just like in the horror games he plays. He reached to his right and came in contact with an old-looking flashlight. He switched it on and everything around him looked clearer. This was clearly nowhere near his house. He panicked his hands felt something else on the floor. It was a hand gun. He stared at it closely until he decided what to do with it.

"Well, better safe than sorry." He picked up the gun and dug it into his pocket.

Last thing PewDiePie remembered was that he went to sleep after finishing a game late at night. That game was fun, if he remembered correctly; it was a short game that involved killing unknown creatures in a mansion. It was a multiplayer game; he was playing it with Cry, Ken, Minx, and many other popular gamers.

He walked through the gloomy halls, trying to find an exit. Even though it was the time to concentrate because he is in real life, he tried to look for Stephano and his Amnesia friends. They would make him feel safer. All he could see was a dark, never-ending hallway that gave him shivers down his back. He was able to maintain his calm until he heard a sudden shift nearby him. He screamed in Swedish, took out his gun, and pointed it where the sound came from.

"Pewdie, is that you?" The voice was very familiar. PewDiePie recognized it as he put his guard down.

"Cry? What are you doing here?" Cry appeared from a room, holding the same items as PewDiePie was holding; a flashlight and a gun. He crept towards PewDiePie, checking if anything was nearby.

"I woke up by a high-pitched noise and found myself on the room I just came from. When I tried exploring, something weird happened…" He murmured. Cry sounded really worried, PewDiePie still couldn't see his emotion, since well, Cry had quite the mask on.

"Same thing happened to me…Wait, do you sleep with that mask on?" That was PewDiePie's concern at the moment. Who sleeps with a mask on?

"What? Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I do sleep with it. That's part of me; people will never know how I look like," he stated quickly and went back to topic "You see, something weird happened. I was attacked by a monster… It looked quite similar to the one in Amnesia."

"The Bros? But they only exist in Amnesia! It must've been a human or something, or your imagination just screwing with you." PewDiePie looked at Cry in concern. It would be bad if the Bros came to real life that would be a living nightmare for PewDiePie.

"Well, once I saw it, I shot it on the face… as usual. Later I ran into my room back again until I heard your gibberish shouting. I would love to explain more about this, but let's go back to my room, it's safer in there."

"It's not gibberish shouting! It's my beautiful Swedish language!" PewDiePie exclaimed "Well, whatever. Let's go to your "top-notch" room you talk about." He sighed. Cry signal him to be quiet while they both crept in to a fancy-looking room. There was a king's bed at the middle with beautiful looking lamps next to it at each side. The huge cabinets had a fancy design and gold giving some highlights. PewDiePie envied that Cry had such a nice room while he woke up on the floor.

"Here, take a seat," Cry gestured him to sit down on a comfy-looking chair. "Would you like tea? We have English Break-"

"I don't want tea! Where did you get it from anyways?!" PewDiePie objected at the top of his lungs. "Dude, it probably doesn't belong to you!"

"Yeah, but if we don't have tea, then I have no idea what we do now, I actually told you everything out there in the hall, I have nothing more to say." stated Cry "now, English Breakfast or English Breakfast? Sorry, that's all we have. We have cake, but it's covered in mold..."

PewDiePie sighed and quickly checked on his gun. He noticed it had no bullets. "I don't have any bullets Cry. What do I use to protect myself now?" He sighed. If the Bros were truly here, he would totally want something to protect himself with.

Cry left the tea inside the cabinet he found it and stood up behind the chair across from PewDiePie "We are the only ones here it seems. We might run into someone else, but that's less likely. Grab some bat or stick to protect your own self."

"Sure…" complained the Swedish gamer and stood up from his comfortable spot. He went and reached for a weak-looking stick. No way was this going to help him much.

"Now let's explore this place a bit more. We don't want to stay trapped in here forever. If the monster appears, I can just shoot it on the face again" Cry took out his gun and was trying to find a guarding position with it. PewDiePie relied his safety on Cry, because Cry had the only effecting weapon out of the two.

They walked through the same hallway with their guards up. They could be attacked any second. No matter how long they walked, they would never see an end to the hallway. The walk become tiring, Cry sat down and laid against the wall. "I'm too tired. How long is this mansion anyways?"

"Hey, Cry. Didn't we see that same painting like 10 times?" PewDiePie declared. The painting was really memorable, since the woman painted into the frame had this stare that gave both of them a shiver down the bone.

"Maybe the guy here just really likes that painting, you know? No matter how creepy it is" Cry shrugged off. He was too tired to think. "Just get me a cup of tea, will you?"

"Yes, sure, I could put 100 pictures of dild- I mean ducks and I would totally be happy. But still, it's kind of… off. Don't you think that… the hallway is repeating itself?" He totally ignored Cry's request.

"If that's the case, we have to leave some kind of check mark somewhere, like how they do it in the movies. Hey, give me your headphones. I don't know why you are even wearing them." Cry stood up and stole the headphones away from Pewdie's ears and places it on the floor. "Now let's keep on walking."

PewDiePie launches to the floor and hugs his beloved headphones "What?! NO! My headphones, Cry, MY HEADPHONES! I'm not going to leave them!" PewDiePie hug them tightly, no way was he going to abandon his headphones. Not in a hundred years.

"Then just give me your gun or something. It has no ammo so just give it. I want to do an experiment to see if your theory is correct." Cry without permission reaches into PewDiePie's pockets at takes out the empty gun. Carelessly he throws it on the middle of the hallway. "Now, let's walk"

None of them actually expected to see PewDiePie's gun again, but once they walked for 5 minutes, they spotted a gun on the floor. They picked it up and discovered it was the same one they threw on the floor some minutes ago. PewDiePie's theory was right, the hallway was repeating itself over and over as they walked. "This hallway is repeating itself. We would be walking forever and it would take us nowhere. " Cry stated.

"Wow, it was actually repeating…" murmured PewDiePie. "So what do we do now? Are we stuck here forever?" There were both without hope of what they will do next. If the hallways repeated itself over and over, then what were they able to do anyways?

"Oh hey guys." PewDiePie and Cry turned around to see a familiar bearded face. It was no other than the Gaming YouTuber, CinnamonToastKen. Ken walked up to both of the surprised faces with a confident look. Ken also had the same items as both of them; a flashlight and a gun. "It looks like you guys also found the problem with this hallway. None of you reached game over yet, right?"

"Sup' Ken. Wait… Ken? You were here?" Cry asked "And… What do you mean by game over?"

"You guys didn't realize by now? It looks like we are inside a game. The guns have no ammo inside, but they still shoot. I also noticed the flashlights don't have batteries, but they still work." Ken took out his gun, showed it had no ammo and the shot a flower vase nearby, which busted out and coins came flying out. The leftovers of the vase soon disappeared. "See? That couldn't happen in real life." Ken touched a coin and a bar above his head had 'coins' written in it with a number 1 right below it.

"We are in a game?! But how!?" PewDiePie exclaimed, "I don't remember putting my Oculus Rift on or anything like that before sleeping!"

"I don't know how we got here, but I just know this is a game and you can die. A monster came up and killed me an hour ago. See? Check my life bar." Ken snapped his fingers and a bar appeared over Ken's head. He had 5 lives left.

"Wait. Let me try that!" PewDiePie snapped his fingers together, and a bar appeared over his head. He had 6 lives at the moment. Cry did the same, but for some reason, he had less lives than the other two. Cry had 4 lives. Ken and PewDiePie looked at Cry in worry, since he had a low amount of lives compared to them.

[Welcome to the Kingdom. It seems that all of you have discovered the basics of the game.]

A female voice had echoed through the hall. They all looked around to see where the voice came from.

[You have been invited into this server because of your great performances as Gamers. Many famous gamers where invited into the Kingdom, but are currently located in different servers, which are all called after animals depending of tasks and gameplay. Your server is the Penguin Server. You will found out how the gameplay flows over time. _**If you lose all of your lives here, you will die in real life**_. This game is an RPG survival game. Survive as long as you can. Please enjoy your stay in the Kingdom. Thank you.]

The voice was cut off. The gamers looked at each other, thinking over what they just heard. There were all shocked.

PewDiePie gulped. "I-If we die here… We die in real life…?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Anndddddd, end of chapter.

If you enjoyed it and want more, or you think it sucks and you want to complain about it, go to the comment section and post a comment if you can. ^w^ Thinking of adding more characters/people which are in different servers of this dangerous game~


End file.
